


Sweet Venom

by babiehwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Grinding, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dirty talking, or attempt at dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiehwa/pseuds/babiehwa
Summary: Yeosang is a nerd who's just trying to watch a documentary about snakes and Seonghwa is a slut who's just trying to fuck. I wonder what will happen.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	Sweet Venom

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever published in my life so if u don't like it,,, mind your business i'm sensitive  
i'm pretty proud of myself i finished it in one day idk what goes on anymore but yeah seongsang nation this one's for you

“Babe, how long are we going to watch this, I’m bored.” Seonghwa fiddles with the ties of his sweatpants, eyes on the TV but not truly paying attention to what’s playing. Yeosang put on a documentary about snakes some 30 minutes ago and Seonghwa thought it was just a joke at the time but since then his boyfriend’s eyes have been glued to the screen. A male voice seemingly narrating what type of venom can kill the fastest. 

The whole show feels a bit morbid to him from the monotone narrations to the dreadful background music whenever the documentary shows a slow motion of a prey attack. “If this is punishment for making you watch my dramas with me then I’m sorry I’ll never make you do it again.” Seonghwa continues.

He’s a sucker for romantic comedies and he knows Yeosang hates them. Seonghwa promised him he could choose what to watch tonight but he didn’t expect it to be this dull. He lets out a purposefully loud sigh for the third time in minutes. 

“No but did you see how the venom squirted out? That was so cool, holy shit.” 

Seonghwa almost feels bad for being so bored when he hears Yeosang clearly being very excited, but he’s been waiting for the right time to make a move on him since they laid down in Yeo’s bed together. The endless possible innuendos are flooding his thoughts. “You know I have some venom to squirt too.” He instantly _cringes_ at his own mind for letting it slip out but Yeosang doesn’t even flinch. 

“You’re so impatient, what’s wrong with you today?” Yeosang turns away from the program to see Seonghwa sulking, eyes still on the TV. Seonghwa takes a moment to notice the sudden attention on him and quickly locks eyes with his boyfriend. “They’re just talking about big snakes and I have a big snake that wants attention too.” He pouts, sounding almost like the human personification of the pleading face emoji. 

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it a _big_ big snake.” Yeosang chuckles. “What did I tell you about your gemini behavior, I’m SENSITIVE!” Seonghwa whines playfully. 

He puts his head on Yeosang’s shoulder in an attempt to snuggle closer to him, roaming his hand over his boyfriend’s thighs. Yeosang breaks eye contact and leans his own head against Seonghwa’s. “There’s like 18 minutes left. You can do it, babe.” 

But Seonghwa really doesn’t know if he can do it. His boredom has made him too alert of the innuendos happening on screen and the lack of attention he’s getting is just making him hornier. 

Just as he decides to persevere until the end of the documentary, the narrator starts talking about their impressive tongues, how fast they move and how they use them to detect smells. This is ridiculous. “You know I have a long, slithering tongue too.” 

He doesn’t expect a reaction at this point. He’s tried countless times and none of them worked but it’s a fun way to cope with having to trudge through this boring program. He certainly doesn’t expect what Yeosang would respond with next.

“Put it to work then if that will shut you up.” It almost doesn’t register because his response is so off-beat with how the rest of the night has been going. Until that point Seonghwa almost felt like they weren’t gonna have sex at all that night which would’ve been tragic given his current situation. “Are you-“.

“Your whining is making me horny. Please snakes are my favorite animals I just wanna watch this documentary but you’re constantly trying to get on my dick and it’s working.” He hesitantly palms himself. 

Seonghwa pouts again. “I’m sorry. Just keep watching okay. I love you, I’m just really bored I wanna suck your dick.” He moves to position himself under the blankets between Yeosang’s legs. The lights were already off in the room but being under there was suddenly a lot darker. Seonghwa can hardly see but he knows what he wants and where to find it. 

He wiggles Yeosang out of his pants just enough to free his treat. Seonghwa loves sucking dick. Doing it makes him incredibly hard and even just thinking about getting his mouth on it is enough to get him going right now. 

He has gotten so horny that when he finally palms his boyfriend he can feel his own dick react to it. He starts moving his tongue up and down along the length. It feels so warm to the touch and being the cock whore that Seonghwa is, he’s getting the urge to just rub his face all over it. He lightly taps it against his cheek and feels Yeosang react with a hand cupping over his head above the blankets. Yeosang’s dick is still in the process of getting hard in Seonghwa’s grip but he really feels it speeding up now. 

The hand above the blankets is the final incentive for Seonghwa to take the head into his mouth, sucking and roaming his tongue around it slowly. He has kind of a lazy blowjob style which everyone he’s ever sucked off has learned to appreciate. He continues swirling his tongue, occasionally breaking the rhythm by giving the head open mouth kisses. Yeosang has more than once told Seonghwa that the way he sucks dick feels as if he’s making out with it, licking it and licking it and then using his lips to pepper kisses all over. 

That is exactly what he’s doing to Yeosang’s length right now. He swirls his tongue and finishes off with a peck of his soft lips from the base back to the tip and takes it into his mouth again, sinking all the way down this time, all while moaning filthily which is making his own dick twitch under his weight. Seonghwa hates how his body reacts to his own noises but the thought of making other people feel good is just too hot. His ears are buzzing as he comes back up and hears a muffled moan above the blankets. This has him eager to sink immediately back down in the same slow pace. 

When he’s back down again, Seonghwa feels Yeosang’s cock scratch at the back of his throat and it’s making him lightly gag, giving him a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He takes his mouth off again and goes back to licking along the length from base to tip and back to those agonizing open mouth kisses right on the crown. 

Just as the small space under the blankets is about to run out of oxygen, he feels cold air hit his face and the light of the TV is reflecting against the headboard Yeosang is leaning against. He sees his boyfriend look down at him, open mouthed and eyes glossy. “Hmm?” Seonghwa queries after taking his dick back into his mouth. “You-“ Yeosang starts.

“Mhmm?” Seonghwa moans again, making sure to slither his tongue around a little more forceful, trying to elicit a reaction. 

“You forgot about my balls.” 

He lets go with a pop louder than he intended. “I hate you.” He chuckles and lowers his head to lick at Yeosang’s balls like he was told. “I love you too, baby.” Yeosang coos as he strokes through his boyfriend’s black hair. 

When Seonghwa sucks them harshly into his mouth, Yeosang is visibly trying to keep his cool. His dick was never neglected though, as Seonghwa continues to stroke it while slurping around the entire sack. He pauses his mouth’s ministrations momentarily. “How does it feel, babe? Tell me, don’t be mean.” His eyes pleading and sultry at the same time, pouting his pretty glistening lips.

“Please, you’re doing amazing. You know I like to tease you.” Yeosang reassures him and he guides Seonghwa mouth back onto him. He can’t help but let out a grunt as Seonghwa takes his entire length down again, gathering more saliva from the intrusion. 

The slurps and accompanying moans that escape Seonghwa’s lips as he works up and down are completely wrecking Yeosang. He can tell because his boyfriend is really a moaning mess by now. 

“Babe, I love sucking on your big snake. I love when it twitches and slithers around in my mouth involuntarily. I love when you hiss as I lick you up and down.” He goes back to licking lazily along his boyfriend’s dick. Yeosang gives him a shy _"fuck,"_ at that. 

Seonghwa knows what he’s saying is ridiculous but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything. Talking like a cheesy porn star really gets to him in the heat of the moment even if it’s cringey. As he continues swirling his own snake tongue around, Yeosang’s breathing goes more ragged. 

“Seonghwa.” 

Yeosang is finally letting go of his cold teasing persona that gets Seonghwa so riled up and he can tell his boyfriend is starting to get close. He feels so filthy with the way his mouth is working and kissing and licking, the way Yeosang is moaning loudly at this point, and the way his own dick is still rock hard under his weight. The combination of all stimulations is leaving him with no choice but to rut against the mattress. He wants to take it out of his underwear so bad to give himself more room but Yeosang is so close to finishing that he decides to hold out. 

“Oh my god the way you kiss it. Please.” 

“You like it, baby?” Seonghwa’s eyes are staring Yeosang down as if _he's_ the one doing the sucking. He’s completely focused on the head now as he knows that’s where Yeosang likes to feel his lips the most. 

“You’re a fucking slut, babe.” Yeosang sighs and now they’re both moaning because Seonghwa fucking loves dirty pet names. He’s really rutting against the mattress now fighting the urge to take his dick out. The room is just filled with noises of Seonghwa’s tongue and lips French kissing the head of Yeosang’s dick, accompanied by Yeosang’s breathy moans and the narrator speaking about long forgotten cobras far in the background. 

“I’m gonna cum soon.” 

“Fucking poison me, shoot it straight in my mouth.” Yeosang’s eyes are blissfully closed but Seonghwa wishes he would open them to see how sexy he probably looks right now between his legs, and he can’t even be mad at how badly his boyfriend is fucking up his hair. 

“Oh, you want that?”

“Yes, please.” 

“Down your throat?”

“Mhmm, yes I’m a slut, please.” Seonghwa whines as he continues to rut his own dick down the mattress as he pumps Yeosang’s at an increasing pace.

“Keep kissing it.” Yeosang commands and he obeys quickly, peppering the kisses desperately around his head. 

“I’m coming.” Seonghwa takes it back in his mouth just in time to feel spurts of venom- uh- cum down his throat and fondles Yeosang’s balls as he grunts to completion. The thick liquid is salty on his tongue but if it’s Yeosang’s, there’s nothing that tastes better. The delightful moans combined with the feeling of his own grinding hips topples him over the edge not long after. His own moans stifled by the cock still resting on his tongue. 

They pant in unison, completely spent and Seonghwa feels his neck muscles burning as he lays back down next to the other boy. Seonghwa’s heart continues to beat way too fast as the two watch the credits rolling. 

“How was your documentary?” 

“Well I couldn’t really concentrate for that last bit.” Yeosang confesses. “How’s your pants?” He retaliates as he sees the wet stain on Seonghwa’s crotch. 

“Tight.” He replies, and decides to finally take them off along with his underwear, revealing his very red dick. At least it’s finally free. “If you wanna go for round 2 later just know I’m not moving an inch, my neck is killing me.” 

Yeosang leans over to give him a sweet kiss. “Someone wants to be pampered later.” He smirks. Despite being tired, Seonghwa’s eyes light up at that prospect. “But first I gotta rewind this program and finish it.”

Seonghwa sighs “I’m sorry for diverting your attention.” 

His boyfriend cups his rosy cheeks and kisses him again “Don’t be sorry, baby, I loved every second.”

**Author's Note:**

> And That's It. ok bye alkjsdflkjs
> 
> I wrote a fluffy sequel of Seonghwa adopting a snake??//..l;'.? It's called [Will You Meet My Friend?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530886)


End file.
